Wonderful Mother's Day
by Elephantom66
Summary: Dudley and Kitty celebrate Mother's Day. This is a request by Homeydaclown
1. Day Before

It's a wonderful day. All the woman's were happy for tomorrow. But anyways all the kids and their dads were out shopping.

"Kitty, wake up."

Dudley Puppy tried to wake up his wonderful wife, Kitty katswell Puppy. Kitty finally woke up, and turned toward Dudley. She smiled at Dudley, and pulled the covered over her as she sat up.

"Why you covering yourself babe?" Dudley asked kissing her neck.

"I'm naked, that's why." She laughed.

"You know it's mothers day tomorrow."

Kitty smiled went away once Dudley said that. Dudley knew that Kitty's mother always liked her sister better. Dudley got up, and put his hand out. Kitty grabbed his hand, and they went in the shower together.

"Dudley, I have to talk to you about something." Kitty said washing her hair.

"Alright, go for it."

"Well, you know how mothers day is tomorrow?"

"Yea...Kitty, I know you really want to be a mom."

"I think we should stop trying."

"Oh Ok. What made you change your mind?"

"Well, we've been trying for about 6 months, and I think we should just stay us."

"I'm fine with that. But hey, tomorrow I'm going to take you out for dinner."

Soon, Dudley and Kitty got out of the shower. They went to work, were most of the woman were all happy. Everyone expect for Kitty had kids. Most of the bad guys had some kids too! Kitty didn't know what she was doing wrong.

"Agent Puppy, get in here!" Yelled the Chief.

Dudley got up from his desk and walked to the Chief's office. As he walked though, he looked over at Kitty's desk. Her head was down, and he could tell she was thinking. Dudley walked into the Chief's office and took a seat.

"What's the matter with you guys?" The Chief said.

"You don't even say 'hi' first?"

"Answer me."

"Well, tomorrow is Mother's Day and as you could tell Kitty isn't a mother yet."

"Yet? I thought you two were trying for like a year."

"6 months, we've been trying."

"And?"

"And nothing happened!" Dudley said raising his tone

Dudley told the Chief the story of what's going on. He felt bad for Dudley, but it couldn't affect their work. Dudley walked out of the Chief's office is a bad mood. But luckily Snaptrap was up to no good.

"I'm gonna go stop Snaptrap." Dudley said to Kitty kissing her goodbye.

"Ok. I'll just stay here."

Dudley got in the car and began to drive. He went to the bank, where Snaptrap was. Dudley kicked the door opened, and had his blaster in his hand.

"Stop right there, Snaptrap!" Dudley yelled. "Hey, where's everyone else?"

"Mother's Day, remember?"

"Why aren't you getting something for your mom then?"

Snaptrap rolled his eyes at Dudley. Dudley walked over to Snaptrap and held his blaster out.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood." Snaptrap teased.

"Yea. So don't push me."

Once Dudley said that, Snaptrap push him with his hands. Dudley fell backwards and his blaster went off. It shot Snaptrap in the face. Dudley got up, and saw Becky.

"Hey, Dudley. Thanks for saving me."

"I'm just doing my job."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Becky asked getting close to Dudley.

"No thanks. I'd rather go out with my wife."

"Who can't get pregnant though."

Dudley picked up his blaster and went over to Snaptrap. He didn't want to put with Becky right now. He handcuffed Snaptrap and they walked out of bank. Dudley kept pushing Snaptrap in the car. But soon, Dudley took Snaptrap to jail, and on his way back to tuff.

"I got Snaptrap." Dudley said walking to Kitty.

"That's good."

"Hey, we're going out for dinner tomorrow night."

Kitty smiled, and she couldn't wait. It would be nice to take a break from trying to have kids.


	2. Mother's Day and Night

**Sorry for the late update. I finally got my laptop fixed and it's back in my hands. I can finally write without someone looking over shoulder. Anyways, enjoy this...wonderful, loving chapter!**

It's the next day. All the dads and their sons were out shopping for the lady in the house. It was a nice day too. The sun was out, and there was nice soft wind blowing around. Although, today is a Sunday. So, most people took the day off of work, expect for Kitty though.

"But it's Mother's Day, Kitty. I'm taking the day off." Dudley said trying not to make Kitty leave the apartment.

"I'm not a mom, Dudley. Now, let go of my leg."

"Ah, no! You're my mom though! You're always there for me." Dudley said holding onto her leg tighter and crying a little.

"That's right, but I have to go."

Kitty pushed Dudley off of her leg, and was out the door. She locked the door and Dudley sat down in front of the door. He sat up against the door and thought for a second.

"Ok...The only thing I'm doing is taking her out for dinner...What else is there?" Dudley said to himself.

Dudley got up and went into his room. He shut the door, and began to jump on the bed. He thought as he was jumping on the bed.

"Ok...Jumping on the bed is..." Dudley began.

But before Dudley could finished, his foot missed the bed and he fell on the floor. He hand grabbed the first thing he saw. His drawers fell on him. Dudley pushed them off of him, and he smiled...But soon his smile went away.

"I can't have sex with Kitty tonight...She wants to stop trying...But maybe it's just night sex."

Dudley cleaned up his mess, and called Kitty. Right away she answered.

"Kitty! I'm taking you out for the whole the day."

"I'm working, Dudley."

"No, driving home or I'll come get you."

Dudley could hear Kitty laughing through the phone. She hung up and Dudley knew what he had to do. He was out the door, and ran all the way to T.U.F.F. Kitty was sitting at her desk, with some paper work. Soon, Kitty felt something grab her waist, and she was picked up.

"Dudley! Put me down!" Kitty said knowing Dudley threw her over his shoulder.

"I told you I would come get you..." Then Dudley walked past the Chief's office. "Chief! We're taking the day off." Dudley yelled.

"Alright! Have fun!" The Chief yelled back.

"Lucky...T-They get a d-d-day off." Keswick said.

"You can have the day off too." The Chief said.

Back with Dudley and Kitty. Dudley put Kitty in her car. Dudley got in the driver's seat and put his seat belt on. He drove back home, and Kitty kept asking all these questions.

"Dudley, I was working. Why did you do that?" Kitty asked walking into the apartment.

"It's Mother's Day, Kitty. I really want this to be your best one yet."

"Oh Dudley, that's nice but..." Kitty began.

"I got you these too!" Dudley said pushing flowers into Kitty's face.

Kitty took them, and fixed her hair. She smelled the flowers and smiled at Dudley.

"Oh Dudley, these are wonderful! Thank you."

"I also got us tickets to Trappers." (I don't own that place, but it's a really fancy place).

"You mean reservations?"

"Yea, what did I say?"

"Never mind that. But thank you Dudley."

Kitty kissed Dudley, and they spent the whole day together. When nightfall came by, Kitty got all dressed up and so did Dudley.

"Alright, are we ready my fair lady?" Dudley asked holding the front door open.

"Yes. And thank you."

Kitty walked past Dudley, and he closed the door. Dudley wrapped one arm around Kitty's waist as they walked to their car. Dudley drove and they talk on the way there. Once they got there, Dudley was treating Kitty like a queen.

"Your sit is this way." Said a waitress.

Dudley and Kitty got seated. They looked at the menu and order their drinks. Dudley and Kitty talked a lot about different things.

"So, Kitty... About this whole baby thing. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Dudley. Maybe we just need to take a break."

"If you say so."

"But, Dudley. Do you really want a child."

"Yes I do, Kitty...Do you?"

"Of course, Dudley. But it's been forever, and I just want it to be us."

"I can live with that."

They got their drinks, and they both got wine. But then, Kitty thought of an idea. She raised her glass, and smiled at Dudley.

"Here's to stop trying." Kitty said.

"Cheers."

They tapped their glass together, and drank their wine.

Soon, they order their food, and began to eat. They stayed at Trappers for about 2 hours. But soon, they left. Dudley held Kitty's hand as he drove home. They went into their apartment, and sat on the couch. It was about 10pm.

"You know what I just notice." Dudley said.

"What?"

"We didn't have dessert."

"I can get you ice cream, if you want."

Kitty began to get up, but Dudley grabbed her wrist and Kitty looked at him.

"I don't want that kind of dessert...If you know what I mean." Dudley said with a wink.

Kitty gave Dudley half a smile. Dudley spun Kitty around, making her fall into Dudley's lap. Dudley picked Kitty up like a new bride and they walked into their room. Dudley kicked the door closed with his foot, and smiled at Kitty.

"Dudley, I thought I told you that I wanted to stop trying."

"Who said we were going to try?"

Kitty giggled a little. Dudley laid Kitty on the bed, and got on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her body, making Kitty's body press up against Dudley's body.

"You sure you want this as your dessert?" Kitty asked.

"Mmmm, yea." Dudley said kissing Kitty's neck.

Kitty pushed Dudley off of her, and Dudley didn't know what she was doing. Kitty sat up, and got off the bed, flipping her hair.

"Let me put something...Different on if we're gonna do this tonight." Kitty said grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom.

Dudley waited on the bed for Kitty. He closed his eyes and begin to think for a second. But then, he heard the bathroom door opened, and Kitty walked out with just a bra and panties on.

"Whoa...That's hot." Dudley said sitting up.

"I knew you would like it."

Kitty climbed on the bed, and Dudley grabbed Kitty. He rolled themselves over, so he was on top.

He began to kiss Kitty slow and soft. Kitty wrapped her arms around Dudley's neck, and Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty's body. Dudley stopped kissing her, and moved to her neck.

"Oh, Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

Dudley kept kissing her neck. Soon, Kitty gasped once she felt something different on her neck. Dudley was biting her neck a little. He licked her neck a little too, but with each kiss, he went lower. But, Kitty lifted Dudley's head up, and she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Why don't we take some of your clothes off?" Kitty asked with a sexy look in her eyes.

"I was hoping you would take them off for me."

"Alright, can I use my claws?"

"Go for it, sweetheart."

Kitty put her hands on Dudley's back and ripped his clothes off. He was now only in his pants. But, Kitty knew for a fact that Dudley always hated wearing pants. Dudley began to kiss Kitty's right shoulder. Kitty began to moan again from this.

Dudley reached his hands behind Kitty, and unclipped her bra. Dudley slowly pulled her bra off, and threw it on the floor. He stared at Kitty for a second before moving.

He licked his lips and began to kissed her bust line. Kitty put her hands behind Dudley's neck, making him stay were he was. But, Dudley felt Kitty push her hips up against his, and he stopped kissing her.

"Not yet, baby." Dudley said.

"But I want you so bad."

Dudley knew he could make Kitty beg...Even though that was a dog thing. He pushed his hips against Kitty's hip. But since Dudley was on top of her, he could tie her down better.

Once he was done working on her bust time, and he went to her right breast. He sucked and pulled a little, making Kitty moan louder. His free hand worked on Kitty's left breast. Dudley had always loved hearing Kitty moan too. It was like music to his ears.

After about 5 minutes, he did the same thing on her left side. After he was done, Kitty didn't want to be on the bottom anymore. She wanted Dudley more than ever now. She wrapped her arms and legs around Dudley, and spun them around, so she was on top.

"It's my true now." Kitty said.

Dudley gave her a half of smile.

Kitty began to kiss Dudley. Slow and soft at first. Dudley sat up, and put his hands on Kitty's hips. They began to kiss each other with love. Dudley's hand went to Kitty's ass. Kitty stopped kissing Dudley, and smiled at Dudley, and Dudley knew he could continue what he was doing.

"Go for it, Dudley."

Kitty sat on her knees, and Dudley took off her panties. Now, Kitty was naked, which Dudley loved. Dudley also took off the rest of his clothes.

Kitty looked down between Dudley's leg, and smiled.

"Someone's hard now." Kitty said giving Dudley a quick kiss.

"Yea...And he wants in, if you know what I mean."

Kitty wrapped her arms around Dudley's neck. Dudley held her hips again, and Kitty went down. Kitty's head went back, as she felt Dudley inside of her. She went all the way down, feeling the pressure inside.

"Oh, Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

Kitty began to thrust her hips, and kiss Dudley at the same time. It was slow at first. Kitty was moaning, and Dudley wrapped his arms around her body. His strong arms made Kitty's body push up against his body. Dudley had his arms around Kitty's lower back, and he pushed her lower back up and down.

"Oh Kitty...Baby..." Dudley moaned.

Dudley could feel Kitty getting wetter and wetter by each thrust. But then Kitty stopped, and Dudley knew what she wanted. Dudley was still inside of Kitty, and he laid on his back. This movement made Kitty scream a little.

"You alright, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Mmm yea...That movement felt nice."

Kitty put her hands on Dudley's shoulder and thrust her hips. Dudley moaned as he felt Kitty's weight on him. he had a tight grip on her hips, which Kitty loved. Soon, Kitty went faster and faster with each second going by. She moaned louder and she felt herself coming closer to her climax.

"Oh, Dudley!" Kitty screamed a little.

Kitty went as fast as she could. She reached her climax, and she slowed down. She was breathing really hard, and Dudley could only smile at her. Dudley moved her hair out of her face. Kitty looked into Dudley's eyes and smiled back at him.

"Since you hit your climax, I have to hit mine now." Dudley said.

"Fair enough...What position?"

"Doggie."

Kitty knew that doggie style was Dudley's favorite position. Kitty got off of Dudley, and turned her back towards him. She got on all fours and waited for Dudley.

"You ready, babe." Dudley said standing on his knees.

"You bet I am."

Dudley got behind Kitty. Kitty felt his hands on her hips again. Dudley pushed into Kitty, making her moan loud. Dudley went for it. He didn't go slow and soft, instead he went fast and hard. Kitty began to scream, loving every second of this. Dudley began to moan too. Kitty seemed to be tighter in this position.

"Oh shit Kitty...I'm getting close."

"Give it to me, baby." Kitty moaned.

Dudley went as fast as he could. It took him a while though. But soon, he finally climax. After he was done with his climax, he was still inside of Kitty. He thrust slow and soft now. He wanted his breathing to become slow again. Kitty was also breathing hard too.

After a few minutes went by, Dudley pulled out of Kitty. They cooled down, and got under the covers. Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty and they cuddled together.

"Happy Mother's Day Kitty." Dudley said kissing her.

"Thanks Dudley. This was a great Mother's Day."

They kissed each other goodnight, and went to sleep.

**This is not the last chapter. It's not over yet!**


	3. Late Present

It's been about a week later. Kitty would always tell Dudley how that Mother's Day was the best for her. Anyways, it's a cold morning. The clouds were coving the bright sun.

Kitty woke up, and sat up. She put her arms in the arm, and yawned. She remember that Mother' Day night with Dudley. Even though it's was a week ago, Dudley made that night the best ever.

"Dudley...Wake up." Kitty whispered.

"Mmmm."

Kitty swung her feet off the bed and stood up. But then, Dudley felt the bed move. He lifted up his head. He didn't see Kitty anymore. He looked in the bathroom, but she wasn't in there. Dudley got up and walked towards the bathroom, but then he stopped.

"Kitty!" Dudley yelled.

Kitty was on the floor now! Dudley lifted Kitty's head up, and her eyes were close! Dudley patted her cheek for a second, trying to wake her up.

"Kitty! Kitty please wake up!" Dudley said.

Kitty didn't say a word. Dudley left the room, and got a cup of water. He set it aside, and put Kitty on the bed. Dudley poke her head.

"Kitty...Please!" Dudley cried.

Dudley put his hand in the cup, and sprinkled it on Kitty's forehead, but nothing happened. Dudley grabbed his car keys and went to his car. He opened the car, and came back to get Kitty. He picked her up, and put her in the car.

"Hang on, Kitty." Dudley said stepping on the gas.

Dudley drove to the hospital. They didn't park at all. He almost crashed through the front door. He picked Kitty up and walked through the front doors.

"Help! Someone please help!" Dudley yelled.

A nurse came running towards Dudley. The nurse looked at Kitty. The nurse got her a wheel chair, and they rolled Kitty down the hall.

"Sir, you'll have to stay here." Another nurse said.

"What!? Why!? I have to be with her!" Dudley said.

"I know, but we have to run test on her. Now follow me."

Dudley followed the nurse. They went into a room, and sat down just the two of them. The nurse had a pen and paper with her.

"Alright... Um," The nurse began.

"Dudley is the name."

"Alright Dudley. What happened?"

"I don't know. She got up and then I heard a noise, and she was on the floor."

"Ok, now be honest...Have you guys had any sex lately?"

Dudley rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to answer this question. But he had to.

"We been trying to have kids for about 6 months. And then we stopped trying, but we had sex on Mother's Day."

The nurse took some note. They talked some more. The nurse and Dudley shook hands, and the nurse let Dudley wait in the hall where Kitty's room was.

"Dudley...She's awake." A nurse said coming out of the room.

"Really!?"

Dudley got up and went into the room. Kitty waved at Dudley. Dudley sat next to Kitty, and held her hand.

"What happened, Kitty?"

"Um...Well, something...'Rare' happened the me."

"Rare?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant." (TV, I love that show!)

Dudley didn't say anything for a second. His brain had to process what Kitty just said to him. Dudley looked at Kitty stomach. He put one hand on Kitty's stomach, but he couldn't feel anything.

"Where's is it?" Dudley asked.

"Inside of me. But it's in my ribs."

"Ouch...How far along are you?"

"I'm ready to deliver tonight."

"Really!?"

Kitty sat up and kissed Dudley.

"Thank you Dudley." Kitty cried.

"What for?"

"You making up parents!"

* * *

Soon, it was night time. Kitty was doing a C-section since the baby was inside Kitty's rib. Dudley was pacing back and forth, worrying about Kitty.

"Dudley." Said a voice.

Dudley looked up and saw the Chief, along with Keswick. They both sat next to Dudley.

"We heard what happened." The Chief said.

"Yea and?" Dudley said looking down.

"We're always h-h-here for you." Keswick said.

"Thanks guys...But I'm so worried about Kitty."

Dudley told the Chief and Keswick what happened this morning. They felt bad Kitty, but they hated seeing Dudley this upset.

"Mr. Puppy. Would you like to see your son?" The nurse said opening the door.

Dudley smiled and went into the room. The Chief and Keswick waited outside and looked at each other.

"I wonder what their son looks like." The Chief said.

"I'll look it up." Keswick said on his phone.

* * *

Dudley closed the door, and he saw Kitty laying on the white bed. There wasn't any blood at all. Although, as Dudley walked towards Kitty he saw something on her stomach. But Dudley pushed it away, and sat down. Kitty handed Dudley his son.

"Wow...We have a son, Kitty." Dudley said moving the blanket away from his son's face.

"Yea..." Kitty said really tired.

"Anyways, what's that on your stomach."

"My scar, Dudley."

Dudley didn't really know what happened while he was waiting outside, so Kitty told him what happened. Dudley finally understood after about 20 minutes of explaining it. But then, the door opened up, and it was the Chief and Keswick.

"Agent Puppy. You and Kitty can have a week off." The Chief said.

"Really, Chief?" Kitty said.

"Yea. It must have been hard going through this."

"I'm glad I'm n-n-not a girl." Keswick said.

Dudley showed the Chief and Keswick his son. Soon, they left since it was late at night. Dudley crawled into bed with Kitty,. They cuddled next to each other with their son in the middle. But before Dudley closed his eyes, he thought of something.

"Hey, Kitty." Dudley whispered.

"What?"

"What should we name our son?"

"I was thinking Kyle."

"Kyle Puppy...I like it!"

Kitty smiled and kissed Dudley goodnight. Kitty closed her eyes, and Dudley wrapped one of his arms around Kitty. Dudley closed his eyes, and Kitty opened one of her eyes. She smiled and couldn't have ask for a better Mother's Day. Dudley and her were finally parents, and they had a wonderful son.

"Best late Mother's Day present ever." Kitty whispered before falling asleep.

**The end! I hoped you guys liked it! This was a request from Homeydaclown. This was really fun to write. **


End file.
